Azure Dreams
by lauraconsa
Summary: A Bleach AU Fic. Set in Kyoto during the Heian period, a romance is sparked between one of the most powerful men in that era and the most popular geisha in all of Japan.
1. Prologue

Title: Shirokuren no Murasaki-Azami

Author: Kyatsuki Ora

Notes: Well … 'cough' Anyway, I said (well, I didn't say it here, but I said it to myself, so I still said it. ;D ) that I will write a fanfic about Aizen that isn't short. And here's my attempt. Although, I have to say, it has gotten too long. Almost. Anyway this is the prologue of this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. Also, I would like to recognize the book _The Memoirs of a Geisha_ Arthur Golden. I drew most of my inspiration and description of kimonos from it for this fic.

* * *

Shiroukuren no Shippou-/Shiruba Azami

* * *

_Although its not the first time she left Gion, the sheer delight of going to another place never dimmed with each journey. Shirokuren Katori, Kuren to her frequent associates, always liked to make trips outside of Kyoto. Not to say that her teahouse wasn't a delightful place, but just seeing something new always brings happiness to her. Although Gion is built on extravagance, there's something about it that reminds the inhabitants of humbleness and kindness while the houses she has visited are oozing with elegance. For example, the Baron of Miyagi's mansion on the hill. Covering 3 acres of land, it includes the family compound, a little teahouse, the garden with a pond, and other luxuries which only a person with extreme amount of wealth can possess. _

_She's here to entertain the Baron's guests at his fiftieth birthday. There was much laughter and rejoicing. When she arrived from Kyoto, the Baron stepped out of the crowd and greeted her with a hearty laugh. "Ho, I see that you're still as young as ever, Kuren-san!"_

_"So are you, Baron." She responded with a ready laugh of her own. "I have had the pleasure of coming here for five consecutive years, and you seemed to not age a bit!" _

_The Baron seemed to think that it was the funniest thing he had ever heard for he stood there and laughed for several minutes. "Well, you've flattered me long enough. It won't do if the guests are neglected." Thus, they turned back and walked together toward the waiting throng. "I'm exceedingly sorry to keep you waiting! But I must say a few private words to my distinguished guest before all of you steal her from me!"_

_The crowd laughed with him while she demurred, "I am hardly distinguished among all the important people of Japan, Baron!"_

_"Nonsense!" He boomed out, smiling. "You are as every bit as honored as anyone here. She, my friends, is the most famous geisha in all of our fair country, Katori Shirukuren."_

_Murmurs of recognition and surprise arose from the crowd. "Now, walk around and be pretty, Kuren-san!" The Baron left her with this last remark. Many came to congratulate his longevity and good fortune. Tori helped by telling jokes about the Baron's old age and singing for him. But soon, she wants a breath of fresh air and a look at the grounds. A guide was provided for her, and they left to wander the grounds. The guide was called away, however, for some emergency has arisen. So, she was left by herself, as she originally wanted._

_The garden was a luscious place, aesthetically pleasing and subtly hinted at the Baron's power. She wandered through the many paths, letting her mind off the stress that has been accumulating for the past two months. In the golden Heian period, many people now have the time and money to spend elsewhere, and Gion is one of those places. Through the years of hard work plus a splash of good luck, Kuren rose to a popularity that no geisha before or after her will ever experience. As a result, she has twice the amount of engagements as a regular geisha would have, giving her much stress over the past few months. However, as wealth trickled into Gion, it also passed down the farmers and the perfume makers. Everyone benefits from her successful businesses, so she doesn't mind the tiredness._

_A refreshing breeze brought her back to the present. The pond was before her eyes, a cooling presence in the summer heat. Despite the scorching sun, she wore a kimono of dark fabric, with birds sewn with lacquered threads and embroidery in silver flying against a background of a mysterious landscape. Her obi is of a dark blue color with green threads crisscrossing it. Bright spiraea flowers adorned her elaborately styled hair._

_She giggled in delight as she spotted the white and black cranes that dotted the shore of the pond. They always reminded her of one of her favorite moments while in the geisha school, which was dancing. Back when she was an aspiring apprentice, she was reminded constantly that, for the dance Chi-yo no Tomo, she most learned to dance with the aerial grace and balance of the cranes. For hours, she practiced, dancing near the cranes, to help her grasp the techniques. Kuren became so found of the birds that she chose her new name based on them. _

_Unconsciously, she hummed the music and began to dance, lost in her memories. So absorbed was she in the dance that she failed to notice that someone's watching her._

oooO.O.Oooo

_Trying not to make himself more irritated by the second, Aizen Sosuke found a quiet spot in the garden and sat down in relief. The Baron has been a good friend of his and he didn't want to offend him by not coming. He sighed at the decisions many times before he finally showed up. As expected, it was pure torture. The large amount of people crammed into such a small space was enough to give him a headache. Also, his recent achievements brought him an amount of fame that he never realized. People almost swamped him with questions and pleaded for favors. It took him all his patience and poise to keep smiling and answering all of the questions. How did the Baron stand such a crowd is beyond him, but, if he should get to live this long, there will be only him and his select few to celebrate with him. _

_Closing his eyes, he sighed in relief. At least he'll get some peace now… Then, as if it belongs in a dream, a soft humming reached his ears. For a while he just leaned against the tree, too comfortable to move. Then, too curious to not know, he went down the path in search for the source. After wandering aimlessly for several moments, Aizen spotted a breath-taking sight. A young woman of 20, wearing a beautiful kimono, twirled and spun around the flying cranes around her. The purple thistle flowers seemed to dance in rhythm with her, swaying gently in the wind. She had such a beautiful smile on her face that Aizen almost did not catch his breath for a second. A beautiful peace settled around them as the lady stopped and gazed at the sky, a wistful and tantalizing smile on her features._

_"Amazing…" Unwittingly, Aizen breathed out and caused the lady to notice his presence. Instead of reprimanding him like he fears, she smiled again and said, "Thank you! I hope we get to meet each other again."_

* * *

- Shirokuren no Murasaki Azami: White Crane of the Purple Thistle

Thanks for reading! I apologize for any mistakes I have. Chapter one should be up in about three days. And also, I am winging the historical time period part. This fic, in no way, reflect the actual Heian period. So take this with a grain of salt if you should cringe.


	2. Tsuuro no Mizu

Title: Tsuuro no Mizu

Author: Kyatsuki Ora

Notes: Okay, so I lied. It's more than three days, but I can't really control that. This is the first chapter where stuff is set in motion!! I'm taking it slow right now, but things probably will speed up a bit by the next chapter. Right now, I'm setting the stage and introducing the rest of the main characters.

* * *

The tinkling laughter and talking told Aizen that he had stumbled upon a party rather than a business meeting which he was supposed to be in. Sighing, he was debating whether to leave or not when the door slid open. A person wearing an artful arrangement of pins and silk flowers in shiny hair bowed for him to enter. Having no choice but to go in, Aizen stepped indoor. The door slid shut without an audible click, and the person bowed again, revealing a starch white nape against white collars and dark red silk.

"Ah, Sosuke! Come in. It's good to see you back in Kyoto once more."

"Yes, indeed." He smiled briefly at his friend before asking. "But I thought we have business to discuss?" Waving away the geisha who was about to pour sake for him, he sat and promptly ignored all the geishas except for the one who was pouring him tea. This one, unlike the others, did not pester him with small talk when he made it clear that he has no appetite for it.

"Please," she murmured, placing the cup before him with practice ease and grace, and he thanked her. Kyoraku Shunsui always hired the most accomplished and beautiful geishas for his parties. Nothing was spared for the entertainment of the head of the Kyoraku house.

"We will," Kyoraku replied to Aizen's question, raising his sake cup which was immediately filled.

"When?" he replied calmly, although his tone was a bit sharper. A quick glance at the number of sake bottles scattered across the table told him that his friend probably has bad news.

Noticing the creases on Aizen's forehead, Kyoraku said, "I take it that you haven't heard the latest news?"

"About?"

Downing the cup of sake, Kyoraku sighed. "You should at least go when the Emperor summons you once in a while, Sosuke. Even if you hate all the pomp he puts on, you would be up to date on news, at any rate." Taking up a Sakura mochi from the sweets plate, he studied it, turning it again and again in his palm. "Young Nanao has taken to argue in front of the Emperor yet again."

"With whom?"

"One of Gin's subordinates," Finished studying the sweet, Kyoraku swallowed the mochi. Ise Nanao, even though coming from a remote family, has risen in the favor of the Emperor's court because of her intelligence and wit. Even so, she chose to involve herself in the political tension between those loyal to Kyoraku and those to Ichimaru. The strain between the two parties increased when Ise decided to immediately fall in with Kyoraku's side.

His expression was sour by the end of the explanation. "In short, Gin will be the next protectorate of Japan if I'm not careful."

"Hmm." That's all Aizen had mind to say. It seemed as if he will need to speak a few words with Ichimaru soon.

"The Emperor might call on you to lead the fifth company, if you would show up once in a while." Smiling ruefully, Kyoraku leaned back and stretched. "It's just as well that I am charged to think over my faults. I need to go visit the Gion very soon. A person of interest has returned this week."

"Really?" Eyebrows raised, Aizen was half-amused and half-dismayed at the news. Kyoraku had always had a reputation of having numerous affairs with geishas and tayuus, often almost to the point of interfering with his work. "Is she exceptionally beautiful?"

Kyoraku didn't say a word, only raised his eyebrows to say how he could have suggested otherwise. "She's an expert on the art of dance, and loves to paint more than anything. Believe it or not, it is really hard to see her."

"I see."

Giving him a side glance, Kyoraku added. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Surely, you say this in jest?"

"Absolutely not. I do not jest trivially."

Now it's Aizen's turn to look incredulous. His reply to the question was "I am finishing my paintings and will not be available until next week."

"Oh for…" Kyoraku gestured impatiently. "You have told me yourself that the manuscript only needs to be bounded, and that does not take a week."

"I'll pass anyway." Aizen smiled back, a bit amused but refuse to let it show. He acknowledged the offer in friendship, even though Kyoraku does not express care easily.

"Do bring some of your work next time. I have heard that you have been to Mount Fuji?" Seeing his friend nod, Kyoraku continued. "I have not the time to go there again. You simply must bring a painting with you next time, providing that the past few months of seclusion did not push you back into the strict rules of decorum again. "

"Of course." Despite the bantering way Kyoraku said the request, Aizen knew that he appreciated fine arts. Feeling that it's about time he left, Aizen stood and took his leave.

Staring up at the standing man with half-lidded eyes, Kyoraku said lazily. "While I am gone, try not to get in any trouble."

"So I will. Same goes for Gin, I presume."

Kyoraku did not reply; instead he raised his hand in farewell. Aizen stepped out, taking a deep breath of fresh air. The cackling of geese caused him to look upward, and remember a time of swishing tomesode among a crowd of dancing cranes.

* * *

- Um… yes. I am aware that there has been no mentioning of the two ever being friends. But who is better to introduce Aizen to a geisha other than one that frequently walks among them?

- Ise Nanao - Perhaps I'm winging it a bit too hard? Oh well.

- Aizen's drawing ability - Since his sword in Bleach creates illusions, I thought for him to be an artist on the side would be cool.

- Tsuuro no mizu - passage of the rain

Thank you for reading! I apologize for the characters sounding British and my grammar mistakes.


	3. Katori

Title: Katori

Author: Kyatsuki Ora

Notes: Okay. This chapter is where stuff happens. People are introduced and our main characters get to know each other. Please, by the end of this chapter, tell me if you have a specific direction you think the story should take.

* * *

It's only three days later when Kyoraku called for him. Reading the letter silently, Aizen could not help but smirked slightly, but he was glad for the distraction from the tedium. This short amount of time for him to return from his visit in the Flower Town usually meant that something was not right. Perhaps his visit did not have the desired results?

Feeling slightly more benevolent than usual, he made sure that several of his most recent paintings came with him. Just as he stepped onto the genkan of Kyoraku's home, a flash of twirling sleeves made his heart lurch. He knew that Kyoraku does not dance, and there's something familiar about the movement and the accompaniment music.

"Shirokuren no Murasaki-Azami…" The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about it. The flying silver birds of last meeting changed into scarlet and yellow leaves scattering in a field of golden grass. Under the long sweeping black hair, however, was the same dancer as before.

The accompaniment trailed off into silence, though it hung in the air as an inquiry.

Slightly raising his eyebrow, Kyoraku looked from on to the other. "You have met?"

The dancer smiled. "We have never been introduced, though this is not the first time we've laid eyes on each other."

Obviously, Kyoraku was wondering where they could have met, giving that Aizen was suppose to be incognito for five months. "This is the one I have told you about. My friend, Sosuke Aizen."

The dancer bowed before him, white hands peaked out under the sleeves. "I am called Shirokuren Katori. It is an honor to meet you."

He inclined his head in reply. "It is a pleasure."

"I hope you will forgive my…impudence from our last meeting." Her tone was respectful, fitting the stringent edicts of her profession. Yet, there is no meekness or subservient tone in her speech.

Shaking his head, Aizen dismissed the apology. "I hope time will find us another occasion."

"Now you have piqued my curiosity." Kyoraku said, eyes shining with interest. "Where did you two meet?"

The two exchanged a look, but did not produce a reply. Kyoraku grunted. "Oh, fine. You came prepared today, Sosuke?"

Aizen knew that he didn't have to ask for his sharp eyes already caught the long slender tube slipped under his sleeve.

"Since you've cut Katori's performance short, it's only fair that you take up the flow."

Aizen considered arguing back, but chose to follow his friend's wishes. Mutely, he pulled out each of his carefully prepared paintings and hung them on the bamboo poles he brought. Time passed as Aizen shared his tales on the various places he traveled. Mostly, his paintings consist of nature and rural scenes. There was one, however, that is different. It depicted a woman, her face and body half-hidden by cranes in flight, dancing amid the thistles around the pond. She wore a tantalizing smile, beckoning the viewers to join her in the dance.

Instinctively, Katori stretched out her hand and traced the brushwork of this painting. A painting of her. She marveled at the little details of that day that he remembers. The light reflected from the ripples in the pond, the translucent petals of the thistle flowers… In fact, the painting seemed to not be made of ink, but of light itself.

Noticing where her attention was, Aizen remarked. "She is a beautiful and talented woman, isn't she?"

"Sosuke-han is very generous in his praise," Katori wore a slight smile on her face, dipping her head towards him. Their comments drew Kyoraku to their spot.

After analyzing the picture for a few moments, he commented with an open note of admiration. "It is a most exquisite painting."

"What _is_ your name?" Aizen suddenly asked after the silence, drawing a surprised glance from Kyoraku.

Another smile appeared. "A geisha has but one name, Sosuke-han." The hand then retreated beneath the sleeve of the kimono. "The name you gave me is the same as my surname, so, if it pleases you, you may call me by that name."

"Rather poetic too," Kyoraku added, "It suits you."

Katori lowered her eyes and smiled again, her face like a painted mask.

A slick sound followed and soon the bamboo tube Aizen carried appeared in front of Katori's lowered face. Raising her head, she glanced at the brown-haired man, a quizzical frown on her face.

"In dream, we met but for the briefest instance. / Upon waking, only the ghost of my remembrance remained."

Frank surprise appeared on Kyoraku's face, but Aizen continued to stare intensely at Katori.

"Is reality a delusion? Is dream my haven? / I am lost in the fluttering of bird wings in this beautiful dream," came the mild return. Surprise once again flitted across Kyoraku's eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of Katori's mouth. Using a silk handkerchief, she took down one of the hairpins. "I have nothing to compare to your invaluable gift, but please accept this as a token of my appreciation."

Before Aizen could say anything, the shamisen accompaniment player opened the door to allow a serving woman to bring more sweets and _gui hua jiu_. It's only when they went to walk in the garden did Kyoraku pulled him aside. Surprised by the degree of seriousness he displayed, Aizen followed him.

"This is unlike you, Sosuke," Kyoraku began, staring at the autumn leaves drifting slowly to the ground. Its slow dance in the air was accompanied by the music of the shamisen and Katori's voice. "The only reason I introduced you to her was because she is an artist. I didn't expect you to court her attention!"

"I only wanted to know her name," Aizen said, slightly defensive.

"And give her a painting that costs thousands of yen in the process?" Voice turning sharp, Kyoraku retorted. "For the sake of … you were reciting one of your poems to her."

"And she responded with one of her own."

"Therefore?"

Knowing that it probably would annoy Kyoraku, Aizen answered glibly. "So, she's as talented as you say."

He didn't react the way Aizen expected, but remained serious and apprehensive. "I won't pretend to know under what circumstances she entered the Flower Town, but no matter what the story is, she is a geisha, Aizen."

"Also an artist," Aizen pointed it out, puzzled by the intensity of his focus on this topic. And the use of last names came only when Kyoraku is worried, which was making him more puzzled by the second.

"A paid one! Exchange letters and gifts, if you want. Buy her favors, if you must. _But_ _her name!_ You have no idea what you're asking for. A geisha's name is renounced forever once she takes upon that role. Please do remember what role she plays."

Stunned by the force behind his words, Aizen remained mute for some time. After Kyoraku studied him for a while, he turned and walked toward the music. "Just remember what I've said." Soon, Aizen followed him towards the house.

As noon changed to dusk, Aizen's eyes often lingered on the movements of the slender hands, the flashes of a smile tinged with melancholy and the brown eyes half-hidden by the long lashes.

For the first time, Aizen chose to abandon himself in the scent of _gui hua jiu_ and the scent of autumn leaves.

* * *

-han - Kyoto version of san

_-gui hua jiu _- the closest translation I could get is Sweet Osmanthus Wine. It's a light wine steeped in cassia flowers. Smells awesome, I can tell you.

-two lines of poems - I wrote that. Feel free to flame me. I know they suck.

-a geisha's name - although I made that up, I think there is truth to the words.

-Katori - beautiful bird

Thank you for reading! Hopefully they sound more Asian this time rather than British.


End file.
